Memory
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Stan and Kyle go though their favortie memories.  Hundred-theme challenge # 11


Stan and Kyle sat on Stan's bad just relaxing. Kyle's head on Stan's chest, and Stan's arms were wrapped around Kyle's waist. No words were spoken for nothing had to be said to know the other loved them. As they lay there Stan thought back to when they went to the intolerance camp. He thought of how his parents were so dumb. He and Kyle were gay and Stan's parents thought they were intolerant of gays. He let a light chuckle at the moment form the memory.

"What are you laughing at?" Kyle asked looking up at his boyfriend.

"Remember when our parents sent us to that intolerant camp for intolerant for gays?" Stan asked.

"Yah our parents are nuts." Kyle said.

"How about when Katie told us the magic words as she called it," Stan said. (Katie is a character I made up that shows up in my story whiskey lullaby. Know her more form there.)

"Yah they were chic freak sista fierce work those bitchy games right." Kyle said looking up at Stan.

"Yep those were some word only gay men understand." Stan said. (I don't know if that is true I just saw it in a parody of a lady gaga song on YouTube and had to use it.) "We almost believed her," Stan said laughing.

"She was right you know." Kyle looking Stan innocently, and Kyle was no longer laughing but he did have a huge smile on his face.

"Yah she was right about one thing in her life, she'll feel proud of herself." Stan said his laughter slowly stopping.

"Hey do you remember when we first met?" Kyle said tracing patterns on Stan's chest.

"Yah you had just moved here and were not even born." Stan said.

"Yah and neither were you. Our moms had us get together so we could play together and be friends." Kyle said laughing lightly.

"You hid the whole time cause you were nervous," Stan said

"Hey it's only cause I meet Cartman the day before and he shoved a Popsicle up my nose. I feared you would be the same as Cartman and hurt me." Kyle said pretending to be hurt.

"Sorry Kylie B." Stan said using his nickname that he knew Kyle hated.

"Dude you're a jerk" Kyle said.

"That's why you love me," Stan said trying and failing not to laugh as he spoke.

"No I don't know why I love you probably because you are so annoying that has to be why I love you." Kyle said back.

"True but that's why I love you." Stan said tightening his grip on Kyle.

"So what did you think when first saw me? Dude he's hot" Kyle said.

"No I thought dude he has a hot ass." Stan said sexily in Kyle's ear while his hand gave Kyle's butt a squeeze. Kyle felt Goosebumps as Stan moved his hand moved form his waist to his butt and Stan's warm breath in his ear.

"Dude you are so gay." Kyle said a small giggle escaping his lips.

"Only for you Kyle." Stan said then kissed Kyle's forehead. Kyle just simply smiled happily.

"Stan remember when we had our first fight just over the name of pre historic man." Kyle said.

"Yah we were so dumb when were eight." Stan said laughing once more.

Kyle could only agree with Stan. "Hey Stan remember when we went on our first date saw Tweek, Craig, Kenny, and Butters all making out in the movie theater." Kyle said.

"Jesus Christ dude that scared me," Stan said.

"How about the time Cartman and Kenny got the school to bet who would top in a hypothetical relationship." Kyle said. (Someone else wrote that and gave me that idea so it is not mine.)

"Kyle I don't think it's hypothetical anymore." Stan said remembering how the school had bet against each other. Stan had to admit it was what got the two together.

"Yah our friends need a life even if it did get us together." Kyle said lacing one of his hands with Stan's.

The two sat there in silence trying to think of another memory. There were hundreds to choose from when Kyle's father dragged him away from South Park. When the two sat and watched the sun set arms around each other. The time they danced together at the JH dances. The time the two sat together talking all night on top of Stan's house watching the stars go by.

The two had one memory that called out to them more than the others, their first kiss. "Stan do you remember when we first kissed?" Kyle asked. Stan looked at him with a face that meant which one. They had kissed once at five to be each other's first kiss so they had that as another thing to prove their super best friendship.

"Which one are you thinking of?" Stan asked.

"One when we were seven." Kyle said. Stan looked at him like he was crazy. "Remember Cartman tripped me and I fell on you and our lips hit." Kyle said. Stan had forgotten that memory.

"I didn't remember that but how could that be our first kiss we kissed at five remember." Stan said.

"Yes but at seven we both had our first accidental kiss." Kyle said.

Stan smiled only his Kyle could remember that only Kyle could think of a way that every kiss was their first kiss. Kyle had that power to remember everything they did. It amazed Stan how Kyle could remember everything they had done.

"Kyle how do you do it?" Stan asked.

"What do you mean Stan?" Kyle asked looking up at Stan.

"How do you do it how do you remember everything. I guess is what I mean." Stan said.

"I don't know I guess cause of everything we have been though we have to remember for if we don't we would lose out on all our life. I mean how many kids have had mecha-Streisand destroy their town or Tom Cruise hid in their closet. We have to remember everything even if it's down to the last details." Kyle said his face was twisted in concentration to find the right answer to Stan's question.

"I get what your saying Kyle." Stan said cause for one of the few rare times he understood what Kyle meant. He had to hold onto his memories of him and Kyle for one day they will be all he would have left of them.


End file.
